


Boys Will Be Boys

by Icecat62



Category: Emergency!
Genre: Gen, Humor, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 05:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2179128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icecat62/pseuds/Icecat62
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A typical night at the station.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys Will Be Boys

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Johnny's a Green Pen - 08/30/2001.

Walking out of the bathroom, Gage made his way back to his bed. Sliding beneath the cool sheets, he sighed in contentment. It had been a rough day and he was ready to pass out. 

The softness of the pillow surrounded his head, the mattress soothed his weary frame. Just as he was nodding off, a loud noise startled him. Sitting up, he looked around, not seeing anything unusual. "Huh." Then it hit him like a slap in the face. He gagged. "Damn it Chet!" 

Across the room, Chet responded with a loud cackling laugh. Gage could have sworn he heard Marco snicker. "You are a pig, Chet!" 

"Hey, it's not my fault Marco makes the best Irish stew in all of Los Angeles." 

The pride could be heard in Marco's voice, but it was also tinged with laughter. "Thank you, Chet." 

"No, thank you for the delicious meal. At least 'you' don't make hot dogs all the time." Chet let go with another loud one. 

Gage was livid. "Knock it off Chet! Cap tell Chet to knock it off!" 

Roy rolled onto his side as he fanned a hand in front of his face. "Chet that's pretty bad."

Gage now heard Mike chuckling with the other two. Gage was now on the verge of freaking out. "Cap, will you tell him to stop. He's makin' me sick!" 

Chet called loudly over to Gage. "Oh, I'm the sick one? Who's the one that talks with his mouth full?" 

Gage clenched his fists, resisting the urge to jump out of his bunk and pummel Chet. He yelled back instead. "Oh like I'm worse than you! Cap, what do you think is worse?" 

There was silence, then a loud fart was heard coming from the direction of Cap's bunk. Everyone except for Gage began laughing hysterically. Chet wiped away tears from his eyes. "How's that for an answer John?" 

Grabbing his pillow and blanket, Gage stomped out of the room, muttering under his breath. "Pigs...you're all a bunch of pigs." 

After some more giggling and chuckles things finally settled down. Then Chet spoke up. "It 'was' some really good stew Marco." 

"Thanks again Chet." 

END


End file.
